


good at loving you

by silversilky



Series: TsuguSayoLisaYuki [6]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Living Together, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 00:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18419513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silversilky/pseuds/silversilky
Summary: The two of them cuddled in a warm silence. Lisa pressed against Tsugumi's back and rested her head on the other girl's shoulder, and Tsugumi reached up to gently play with her hair as Lisa purred. They had plenty of time left before their girlfriends would be home. This moment was just for them.





	good at loving you

**Author's Note:**

> i'm back on my bullshit!

"Now, this bit here is called the pickup, and it's where you're gonna want to rest your thumb for this part." Lisa gently took Tsugumi's hand in her own, and helped her position her fingers correctly over the bass.

  
The two of them were sitting as close together as they could get, with Tsugumi backed all the way up against Lisa's front. Lisa was trying very hard to not think of it as cuddling, because if she did, she knew she'd never be able to properly focus on these impromptu bass lessons.

  
"Should I be using a pick?" Tsugumi asked, turning a bit awkwardly to meet her gaze with big inquisitive eyes.

  
Lisa shook her head. "Nah. I mean, some people do, but I don't, so it'll be easier for me to show you if you're just using your fingers."

  
"Okay!"

  
She guided the other girl through some basic chord progressions, her hand dancing over Tsugumi's to help her through the motions. Tsugumi's experience with the keyboard and piano would help in a few aspects, but the bass was an almost entirely different beast from those two, which made Lisa wonder why Tsugumi had asked her for lessons out of the blue like this.

  
It was just the two of them tonight in their shared apartment. Sayo and Yukina were off on a long-scheduled dinner date, and Lisa allowed herself to imagine the two of them having a good time together. She smiled to herself, leaning into Tsugumi.

  
"Hey, Tsugu?"

  
Tsugumi's fingers stopped moving over the strings. "Yeah?"

  
"I love you."

  
She felt Tsugumi's back stiffen up at that, and stifled a laugh. She leaned forward to kiss the back of the other girl's head. "Aww, Tsugu, you're so cute... it's nice getting to spend some time alone with my coffee bean."

  
Tsugumi didn't reply, simply shifted closer to Lisa. There was no denying that they were cuddling now, and Lisa chose to embrace that fact via embracing Tsugumi. She wrapped her arms around her waist and buried her face deep in her brown hair, breathing in the faint scent of coffee that seemed to stick to Tsugumi no matter what she did. It was relaxing in its familiarity.

  
In her haze, she felt Tsugumi twist and raise her arms up, then a quiet sound that she realized was her bass being oh so carefully set down. Yeah, probably a good call. They wouldn't be getting any more practice done in this state.

  
"Oh, Tsugu?"

  
"If you say you love me again, I think I might explode," Tsugumi mumbled and Lisa felt her heart do a backflip.

  
"I do! But that's not what I was gonna ask." She paused for a moment. "Why'd you want me to teach you bass so suddenly?"

  
"Well... to be honest, Himari was having some troubles with this one part in a song we're putting together, so I figured maybe I could help her if I knew more about her instrument." Tsugumi stopped for a second and then waved her arms. "Not that I think I could get as good as you or her that quickly or anything! Just... I wanna be able to help out, you know?"

  
_Oh, Tsugu..._ Lisa hugged her tighter. "That's very kind of you, but you know you shouldn't be working yourself too hard, right?"

  
"Yeah! Yeah. I promise I'm taking care of myself. I don't wanna collapse again like that one time, especially now that I'd have the three of you worrying about me too..."

  
"Of course we'd worry about you, Tsugu, we're your girlfriends." Lisa leaned around to press a kiss to the top of Tsugumi's ear, which turned bright red at the contact. She grinned. "Hey, you know, I'd be happy to meet up with Himari and give her some tips if it's anything similar to what I've played before."

  
"Would you?" Tsugumi asked hopefully. "You're so sweet, Lisa. I'll ask Himari to text you tomorrow if that works?"

  
"Absolutely! Wait, would your band kill me for meeting up with her? I am a Roselian after all."

  
Tsugumi giggled. "No, it's fine, they've all cooled off on the whole feud thing recently. They thought I'd be the secret weapon to take you guys down, but I think it kinda worked the other way around."

  
"That's good to hear." Lisa reached up and started to pet Tsugumi's hair absentmindedly. "You know, for as much as everybody hyped it up I don't think it was ever really much of a feud? Tomoe and Ako were never any less close, Moca and I still talked at work all day... It was mostly just a Yukina and Ran thing."

  
Tsugumi hummed in agreement. "Mmhmm, that's true... and this might sound a bit self centered, but I think the reason Ran especially has been more calm about that stuff these days has been... me? As in, she's seen how good the three of you have been to me, and that's made it hard for her to keep up any sort of grudge."

  
"How could we not be good to you!" Lisa crooned. "You're our adorable little bean." She switched gears from petting to ruffling Tsugumi's hair, earning her a laugh.

  
The two of them cuddled in a warm silence. Lisa pressed against Tsugumi's back and rested her head on the other girl's shoulder, and Tsugumi reached up to gently play with her hair as Lisa purred. They had plenty of time left before their girlfriends would be home. This moment was just for them.

  
And just as Lisa was about to let herself drift off into a comfortable bliss, there came a loud grumbling from her stomach.

  
"Oh, right! Sorry, I forgot I was gonna make dinner!" Tsugumi said, hopping up from the couch and leaving Lisa to despair at the loss of her girlfriend-pillow. "What do you want me to make tonight? We've got ingredients for a good stew, if that sounds all right..."

  
Lisa slowly stretched out every limb one by one, then raised her arms up and stretched her back with a catlike arch before standing up and wandering over to where Tsugumi was, searching through the cupboard in their small kitchen area. "Hmm, that doesn't sound bad, but I think I've got something else in mind..."

  
Tsugumi blinked. "What would that be?"

  
"Check in the fridge, behind Yukina's ice cream."

  
The smaller girl did as Lisa asked, gasping slightly as she pulled out the package and read the label. "Lisa! You got us steak? And this is a really good cut, too..."

  
Lisa moved over to give her girlfriend a peck on the cheek. "I figured Yukina and Sayo aren't the only ones who get to be fancy." She winked, and Tsugumi grinned back at her.

  
"I'll get started cooking it right away!"

  
Pulling up a chair, Lisa watched Tsugumi move around the kitchen with a smile on her face. It was relaxing, even if she did feel a nagging urge to get up and take over all the hard parts. She knew Tsugumi would take more satisfaction from doing it for Lisa herself, though, so she sat still and contented herself with the view.

  
She'd fallen hard for this girl, hadn't she? Lisa hadn't expected things to go quite this well.

  
When the idea of a new sort of relationship had come up, after the revelation of Sayo's feelings and Tsugumi's acceptance of them, she had been conflicted. At that point, she was already dating Yukina. Lisa didn't doubt she had enough room in her heart for Sayo, and in retrospect she'd been nursing a crush on the guitarist for a while. But would something like that really be okay?

  
She'd brought up her worries to Yukina, and she agreed with Lisa that it would feel strange and even wrong to start something like that with Sayo's current girlfriend left on the outside. Neither of them wanted to feel like they were stealing Sayo away from her, so that was why they suggested simply merging the two relationships together entirely.

  
That was the only way it was gonna work for them. Even if it would be awkward in the beginning, it was worth giving it a shot, right?

  
But once she'd been let in, once Lisa had started to spend more time with her, Tsugumi had stolen her heart. She was so hard-working, so cute and full of affection. It didn't take long at all for Lisa to love her just as much as she loved Yukina and Sayo.

  
As these feelings swelled up in her chest, Lisa decided she'd do something for Tsugu even if she wouldn't be helping with the cooking. She picked the bass up off the couch and, after a bit of warmup, began to play her girlfriend a song. Hidamari Rhodonite- a tad ironic, since the song was about Lisa, but it was Tsugumi's favorite out of Roselia's library.

  
Tsugumi kept her gaze on the work, but Lisa could see her tapping her feet and swaying back and forth to the music, a smile in her eyes.

  
Eventually, dinner was prepared to the point that all they had to do was wait for the meat to finish cooking. Lisa moved the bass out of the way and Tsugumi sat in her lap, facing her with her hands on Lisa's shoulders. Lisa reached an arm around her back to hold her in place.

  
"Hmmm," she said as if deep in thought with a finger on her chin. "You know what?"

  
"What?" Tsugumi asked obligingly.

  
"I think I might end up spoiling my appetite before dinner."

  
"And why would you do a thing like that?" Tsugumi pouted convincingly. "What's got you so hungry?"

  
Lisa ran her finger up Tsugumi's arm, her painted nails brushing against the skin. "Well, it looks like I've got a nice, warm cup of Hazawa Coffee here with me right now. Wouldn't want it to go to waste, you know?"

  
Tsugumi's face flushed, but she didn't look like she was going to just roll over and accept the smooching coming her way. "Drinking coffee this late will make you all jittery."

  
"That's a risk I'm willing to take." Lisa purred, and leaned in closer, whispering into Tsugumi's ear. "My sweet little cappuccino..."

  
A snort. And now Tsugumi was shaking in her arms, but not out of embarrassment, she looked like she was just barely holding back laughter. Lisa raised an eyebrow. This was far from the reaction she had expected. Was the cappuccino line too much?

  
"Ugh, er, sorry," Tsugumi said between giggles. "You just made me remember something Moca said the other day..."

  
"Oh?" Lisa leaned back, a grin spreading. "And what could that be? I've always been curious whether she's the same with you all as she is at work."

  
Clearing her throat and suppressing her laughter, Tsugumi replied, "Give me a second to get my Moca impression ready."

  
"You've got one ready to go!?"

  
Tsugumi closed her eyes. After a moment, she opened them again, but only halfway. She let her mouth form a shit-eating grin, and spoke in a lazy voice. "Uwah, Tsuguuu. Have you ever thought about how the word “cappuccino” sounds like a mix of Capone and Pacino? Put them together, and you get the ultimate gangster. With just one sip, your cute Moca-chan will surely become a hardened criminal..."

  
Lisa choked on her laughter, hiding her face behind her hands. "Oh... Oh my fucking god, she's exactly the same... That girl is not human..."

  
Tsugumi's Moca face devolved and fell away as she giggled uncontrollably along with Lisa.

  
The intimate atmosphere they'd built up had evaporated, but as they calmed down, Lisa decided she liked this sort of mood as well. Being close to her girlfriend was comforting. Throughout the whole night, she had felt all the various stresses she'd accumulated from work, school, or even from her own thoughts drift away.

  
Then there was a warm breath tickling her neck, and electricity went down Lisa's spine. Tsugumi's voice was quiet and serious as she whispered. "Hey, Lisa?"

  
Lisa rubbed her back. "Yeah?"

  
No response for a minute that stretched long, the only sounds being the hum of the oven and the ticking of the timer Tsugumi had set. "Can I tell you something?"

  
"Always, coffee bean."

  
Tsugumi nuzzled closer and rested her head under Lisa's chin. "You know... way back when all of this started, when it was just me and Sayo. I've kinda been thinking about that time a lot, and..." She felt Tsugumi hold on tightly to a loose part of Lisa's shirt. "I think if we had gone with what I originally talked about, with just Sayo dating the two of you along with me, I think... maybe I wouldn't have been very happy with that in the end."

  
"Tsugumi..." Lisa began, but the other girl continued.

  
"I don't think I would have gotten jealous or anything, it's just that I tend to be pretty hard on myself. I compare myself to other people more often than I would like. And comparing myself to the Lisa and the Yukina I knew at that time would have been hard.

  
"The two of you seemed perfect to me then... bright like the sun and the moon, so beautiful and strong. I wasn't close enough then to see you fully, your good points alongside your flaws and the things you struggle with, just like me. I like this Lisa and this Yukina so much better than the ones I saw back then. I like learning more and more about you, and feeling closer to you.

  
"I guess what I'm trying to say is..." Tsugumi pushed herself up, meeting Lisa's gaze with warm eyes full of conviction. "Thank you for letting me fall in love with you."

  
Lisa felt herself take Tsugumi's hands in hers, and then turn sideways on the couch and lightly push the other girl down, climbing on top of her in one motion. Her girlfriend's words had been absolutely too much, and Lisa's heart was beating fast in her chest. They were close enough for Tsugumi to feel it now. Her eyes went wide. "Ah! Lisa..."

  
"I'll be taking that coffee now, Tsugu," Lisa said breathily as she lowered herself down. Tsugumi closed her eyes, and Lisa slowly moved in closer-

  
The door opened with a crash, sending Lisa hopping up off of Tsugumi in shock. Sayo and Yukina weren't meant to be back for an hour, at least, but here they were. Sayo wore a dark blue gown and a frown, and Yukina was in a black suit and tie, with a matching expression.

  
"Hey! Welcome home!" Lisa cried out, before either of them had time to announce their return. As she looked over the pair, she began to notice things- a tear in the sleeve of Sayo's gown, the gleam of sweat on her brow, the sleeves of Yukina's shirt that had at some point been roughly pushed up her arms. What on earth had happened at the restaurant?

  
She didn't need to ask, because Yukina began to speak first. "My order of fish was... regrettably undercooked. Halfway through our main course, I began to feel ill, and when Sayo discovered what the issue was she-"

  
Sayo cut in with a tight and controlled voice. "I wished to convey my discontentment to the chef personally."

  
"You challenged him to a one on one fist fight," Yukina said exhaustedly. "And now we are indefinitely banned from the establishment."

  
Tsugumi piped up. "Who won?"

  
Lisa could see Sayo puffing herself up proudly, and hissed to Tsugumi, "Don't encourage her!"

  
"Sorry! I'm just curious!"

  
She let out a long sigh, and directed her best Mom Glare towards Sayo and Yukina, who flinched. "No fist fighting anybody, okay?" Lisa made them both agree before she let the steel dissipate from her eyes and continued. "Are you two still hungry? We've got some steak cooking right now, it'll be a bit thin if we all share it but it should be all right."

  
"That sounds lovely," Yukina said with a smile, which Lisa returned with a bright one of her own. She moved to kiss each of them on the cheek, and felt Sayo flush from the contact.

  
"Go change out of those clothes and rest, me and Tsugu will get everything prepared."

  
As their girlfriends shuffled out of the room in step, Lisa shared a look with Tsugumi, which turned into a warm smile. She reached out to stroke Tsugumi's cheek. "We've still got a few minutes until the food is done cooking, right?"

  
"Yeah, I think so," Tsugumi replied, her cheeks reddening in the cutest way as she understood what Lisa was implying.

  
"Then... I think we've waited long enough."

  
She leaned in, and Tsugumi rose to meet Lisa's waiting lips with her own.

  
The apartment was quiet, the steady sound of their heartbeats rising to fill the space. The world outside spun on its endless rotation. A photo of the four of them together outside of Galaxy hung on the wall, and four pairs of shoes were left at the door. They were home.


End file.
